


Birthday Traditions

by charlesdk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Black Panther (2018), Very Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: The kisses don't stop. They continue, peppering his neck softly but moving further and further around until those lips find the shell of his ear. Bucky sighs softly at the touch, a small smile pulling at his lips when he feels a hand grabbing his own. He opens his hand, lets it be taken and held, and makes a small noise when his earlobe gets nibbled.The smile on his lips disappears in an instant the second Steve speaks, however.“Bucky Barnes is an old man.”





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the shortest fics I've ever written (the shortest I've written in.... years) but it was also written at midnight as a last minute thing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Special shout out to [Elisa](http://atticuos.tumblr.com/) for giving me the inspiration and for trying to make me sleep instead of writing this but failing 'cause I don't listen.
> 
> Happy birthday, Bucky Barnes, you old man.

It starts with the arms around him tightening their grip little by little, pulling him further into the warmth of the body behind him. Soft lips pressing gentle kisses along the back of his neck follow the squeeze, and Bucky hums in appreciation of it, squirming but making no attempt to move away.

His eyes are closed and his brain is muzzled with sleep. It can't have been more than an hour since they went to bed, fifty-minutes since he was spooned and held in the arms of the man he loves, and, to be honest, he is a little bit annoyed that Steve is trying to start something now that Bucky is finally falling asleep.

He's getting better but sleeping is still difficult, at times.

The kisses don't stop. They continue, peppering his neck softly but moving further and further around until those lips find the shell of his ear. Bucky sighs softly at the touch, a small smile pulling at his lips when he feels a hand grabbing his own. He opens his hand, lets it be taken and held, and makes a small noise when his earlobe gets nibbled.

The smile on his lips disappears in an instant the second Steve speaks, however.

“Bucky Barnes is an old man.”

Slowly, Bucky forces his eyes open and gives the dark room ahead of him an unimpressed stare. He can't see him, not when he's spooning him like the giant octopus he has always been, but Bucky knows that Steve has a giant, dopey grin on his lips as he says those words.

Bucky also doesn't need to look at the time to know that it's midnight, probably on the dot. This isn't exactly the first time he has been woken up the second it becomes March tenth and gotten the exact same words whispered into his ear by the idiot he calls the love of his life, even when he wasn't even twenty yet.

It's tradition, at this point, and Bucky hates it.

(Secretly, he loves it. Not that he'll ever admit that.)

“Bucky Barnes,” Steve repeats, kissing the shell of his ear, “is an old man.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky grumbles and jabs his elbow at Steve. “Asshole.”

Steve chuckles, pulls him closer, and, like a broken record, whispers, “Old. Man.”

Bucky scoffs. He glares into the darkness and lets Steve call him an old man one more time, before he turns around and shoves at Steve, forcing him to lay flat on his back on the bed they're both in. Without giving Steve a single second to react, Bucky sits up, throws a leg over Steve, and straddles him.

There's a slightly stunned look on his boyfriend's face, but, even in the dark, Bucky can see his pupils blowing wide and drowning out the blue of his eyes. It makes Bucky grin and he moves his hips in a teasing circle, grinding down on Steve while he slides his hand to the center of Steve's chest, leaning down until he's a breath away from Steve's face.

“I'll show you old,” Bucky says in a low voice.

“Please do,” Steve breathes, hands moving to Bucky's hips. “Old man.”

Bucky shuts him up with a deep kiss, and Steve stops calling him an old man in favor of moaning his name while Bucky rides him.

For about twelve minutes.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

“It's not funny,” Bucky snaps for the fourth time now.

His arm is laying over his chest, his eyes narrowed into a glare that should make it obvious how displeased and annoyed he is. But it doesn't stop Steve from laughing, it actually only makes it a lot worse which makes Bucky glare harder.

Steve snorts disgustingly and keeps laughing.

“You're right,” he gasps between laughs. “It's not funny, it's fucking hilarious.”

Bucky punches his shoulder. “Shut up, asshole!”

“Bucky,” Steve laughs and shakes his head. “Bucky! You _broke your hip_.”

Bucky feels his cheeks heat up instantly while Steve throws his head back and laughs louder than before.

“I did not break it,” Bucky hisses and shoves at him. “Stop saying that!”

Steve stumbles a little but comes right back. “Okay, okay. You _injured_ it but it's still funny.”

Bucky harrumphs and carefully shifts on the bed in Shuri's laboratory. He scowls up at the ceiling above him, the sound of Steve's unending laughter ringing in his ears and echoing through the whole place. He has missed that laugh, god has he missed it, but fucking hell, this is just excessive and annoying.

“I hate you,” Bucky grumbles.

With a chuckle, Steve leans over and kisses his cheek. It momentarily stops the laughter, so Bucky happily turns his head to kiss him properly on the lips. That shuts him up for a little while longer, the laughter gone while Steve hums against his lips and kisses him back enthusiastically.

“Happy birthday,” Steve whispers against his lips, grinning. “Old man.”

Bucky sighs and gives him a deadpan stare. “I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”

“Never in a million years, Buck.”

“Yay, lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://halerogers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
